Noche estrellada
by Rally
Summary: Uuuuuuuuuh esto es muuuuuuuuy cursi UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Lime L&G. No apto para diabéticos, contiene azúcar en exceso.


Noche estrellada by Rally  
  
*Totalmente flipada* Este fic lo encontré en un bloc de dibujo que compré durante las vacaciones de verano para poder escribir y dibujar. No recordaba que fuera tan bonito. Snif snif. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Por qué si a veces escribo así luego otros me salen patéticos???????? Bueno, es MUY cursi, pero me gusta ^^U Y naturalmente, tratándose de mí, es un fic L&G  
  
*************  
  
La arena se me pega en el cuerpo, la luna no alumbra esta noche estrellada. A lo lejos se oye el trajín de los feriantes, que desmontan puestos de comida y tenderetes. La playa desierta y el mar negro, profundo, inmenso, parecen pequeños comparado con lo que siento. Es una mezcla de excitación, embriaguez y algo que no me deja respirar con normalidad. Noto la suave calidez de tus brazos en mi espalda y tu respiración agitada en mi nuca provoca en mí un escalofrío mientras te vacías lentamente en mi interior.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los festivales siempre me gustaron, desde pequeña. Ikayaki, manzanas con caramelo, patatas fritas, gofres, churros. Todo a la venta en el mismo sitio. Y la magia de los pequeños puestos escondidos donde puedes encontrar de todo.. De niña siempre iba con Luna. Esta noche, años después de dejar mi hogar, vuelvo a uno de estos festivales. Gaudy, Zel y Ameria van unos pasos por delante de mí charlando alegremente. Claro, Ameria está mucho más guapa que yo, con su kimono azul de flores blancas y el pelo recogido en dos moñitos adornados con flores de azahar. Camina muy pegada a Zelgadis, parece algo nerviosa y sus mejillas tienen un tono rosa fuerte. A saber en qué estará pensando. Gaudy y Zel llevan sendos yukatas azules, parecen luchadores de kendo. Y luego estoy yo. Ameria insistió mucho en que también fuera de kimono, supongo que para no desentonar. Por mí, habría venido con mi ropa de siempre, pero la muy. me la escondió. Así que al final aquí estoy, con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y un estúpido kimono negro floreado. "¡¡Rinaaaaa!!" me llaman. Han encontrado un barril de pesca de manzanas. "Menuda estupidez", pienso. Pero no sé cómo, estoy jugando con los demás como una tonta. ¿Qué me pasa esta noche? Siento algo muy raro en el estómago, como si fuera a pasar algo importante, y esa sensación me atonta y me deja a merced de los demás. ¡Al final acabaré hasta bailando, con lo que lo odio! "Qué coñazo" es lo único que puedo pensar mientras me inclino sobre las frutas flotantes. He agarrado una con los dientes -¡al fin!-, pero cuando creo que ya la tengo, resbalo y hundo la cabeza entera en el agua. Oigo a la gente reírse a mi alrededor y levanto la cara enfadada para tropezar con la de Gaudy. Demasiado cerca. Le miro con ojos de sorpresa, pero no puedo decir nada porque sus labios están sobre los míos. Me aparto rápidamente esperando oír las burlas de Zel y Ameria, pero esos dos hace rato que se han ido. Así que, aturdida como estoy, salgo corriendo imaginando a Gaudy con cara de tonto preguntando qué ha pasado a cualquiera que ande por ahí.  
  
Ahora me siento mal. No debería haber huido así, dejando solo al cerebro de medusa. Me estará buscando, supongo. Estoy muy incómoda aquí. Tengo zarzas y espinos arañándome la espalda y piernas, los bajos del kimono llenos de arena y el pelo mojado me empapa desde los hombros hasta debajo del pecho. Pero si salgo ahora de mi escondite, me encontraré con él. Y no me veo con fuerzas. Si al menos no sintiera nada por él, podría hacerme la sueca y olvidarlo todo, ¡pero no es así! Siento algo por él, y más que "algo" es "mucho muchísimo". Pensando en Gaudy al final me he dormido. Debe de ser tardísimo, porque oigo recoger bártulos y apagar farolillos, tirar la basura, apartar ramas. ¿.Apartar ramas?  
  
-¡Rina! ¡Al fin te encuentro!  
  
¡Gaudy!  
  
-¡Gaudy!  
  
¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
  
-¿Por qué saliste corriendo antes? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas -le doy la espalda, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad por nimia que fuera de confesarle mis sentimientos. Como hago siempre. Me gustaría darme de tortas.  
  
-Y yo no sé por qué siempre tienes que esconder tus sentimientos. Que lo hagas delante de los demás, vale. Pero ¿por qué también conmigo?  
  
Por su tono parece dolido. Yo. no sé qué decir.  
  
Al rato Gaudy se me acerca muy serio, me levanta dulcemente el mentón y me da un beso suave, azucarado, en los labios. Cierro los ojos.  
  
Se acabó el fingir.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
La arena se me pega en el cuerpo, la luna no alumbra esta noche estrellada. Al final he bailado bajo los astros una lenta canción de amor.  
  
*************  
  
Bueno, por culpa del Word no salen los puntos suspensivos como deberían, así que cuando haya un punto solitario por ahí, imagínense si la oración quedaría mejor así o con puntos suspensivos ^^U Please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^ Y ya de paso, publicidad gratuita XDD http://trak.to/templo -- Mi web de fanworks de Slayers ^^ 


End file.
